GiroXNatsu: based on Personal Experiences
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: It's gironatsu shorts based on my personal experiences. May never end until I die or decide to quit writing. XD Kidding !  Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt K or any of its cannons. I own the plot, though.
1. Cherry Blossoms

It was cherry blossom season and everyone was having a picnic to see them. Everyone was hustling over the food, laughing, talking and more. Giroro removed away from the merriment. He walked to an empty bench and just sat there polishing his gun. He looked up at the pink cherry blossom trees. He never did care about the beauty of these, but the trees reminded him too much of Natsumi. He sighed and continued polishing his gun.

When he least expected it, Natsumi sat beside him. His face automatically blushed at her sight.

"Um… hey," he greeted.

"So, why aren't you joining them?" she asked.

"Oh, parties are not really my type," Giroro told her then faced back to his gun to hide his blush.

Natsumi sighed.

"You're not a very social person are you?"

Giroro didn't answer. He tried to act calm and refused to face Natsumi because of his blush.

"It makes me wonder if you have a girl friend… or a crush at least."

Giroro's red shade turned heavier with that statement from Natsumi.

"W-well, a soldier like me shouldn't have those. Besides, it will make the lives of their so called girl friends or crushes in danger. So, for our good and others, marriage, as much as possible, should be out of our vocabulary."

He didn't dare look at her. If she showed his lovesick face to her, he'd be a hypocrite. Natsumi just shrugged and they let the breeze and trees break the silence.

"Well, I have to go clean up," she finally spoke. "See you later," and there she left.

Giroro was there shaken with the overwhelming feeling of a helpless pup.

Cherry Blossom is a cute encounter I had two years ago. Of course it wasn't Cherry Blossom trees but local trees and it happened when "he" went near me. No one noticed since they were busy entertaining a guest.


	2. Photograph Duet

Giroro got pulled into dance man's concert. His comrades and the pekopanians were waiting for the show to start. While they were all randomly photographing each other, Giroro attended to a photograph of his own. He had a picture of Natsumi, but, he wished they had a picture together. He just closed the lid knowing Natsumi would never ask him to have a picture with her. Then, Natsumi sat beside him.

"Hey Giroro,"

"Oh, uhm… Natsumi,"

"Why don't you sit with us?"

Giroro looked away and didn't say a word.

"Men, you're so stubborn. Fine have it your way,"

Natsumi was about to leave and Giroro felt slightly crushed with that, until Koyuki came up.

"Giroro, Natsumi… CHEESE!"

Natsumi grabbed his body closer to her and did a peace sign. All Giroro could do was looked shock. Then, the flash went out.

Few days later, Giroro sort of forgot about the picture and then Dororo showed up in front of him ninja style.

"Hey Giroro, here's a copy of your picture."

Dororo handed it to Giroro and Dororo immediately disappeared. All Giroro could do what look at the picture and look like the way he did in the picture- shocked and blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Photograph Duet also happened two years ago during a singing competition. Then, he sat next to me and we talked and some awesome, oblivious genius decided to take a picture of us.<strong>


	3. Walk

Natsumi was pacing carefully in the dining room with a book on her head. Giroro just left the secret base after a meeting and happened to pass by. He noticed Natsumi.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to get an award tomorrow. I'm going to walk with mama to the stage when she pins my award and I'm really nervous," she replied and continued on walking.

Giroro walked closer.

"So, why is it a big deal? It's just walking. I've seen you done much more frightening stuff than this," he assured.

Natsumi didn't seem convinced and went on. Giroro shook his head and went up on a table next to her.

"Here. I'll help you. Pretend I'm your mother. Move the chairs on the table aside for a while please,"

Natsumi did as he said and then Giroro offered his arm. Natsumi looked uneasy at first but she locked arms and held hands with him anyway. The table made Giroro about Natsumi's height.

"I've done this during the day I got my honors as a soldier. Chin up."

Natsumi followed and looked up.

"No, no, too high."

Giroro gently grabbed her face and slowly pulled it a little lower.

"There. Now, back straight. Show no fear and look proud. You are the star at the moment. Show a big proud smile."

Natsumi did as told.

"Now walk slowly, but not too slow,"

Both of them started walking together. Natsumi's footsteps tapped on the floor while Giroro's tapped on the table. After reaching the end of the table, Natsumi looked at Giroro and she gave him a thank you smile.

"It's that easy," Giroro told her.

"And that's how a married couple will leave the aisle,"

They turned to see who said that and saw Keroro who was grinning at them. They turned at each other and saw their current condition. They immediately broke up and blushed. Keroro snickered. Giroro and Natsumi got all red with anger and embarrassment.

"Uh-oh…"

Keroro started to run as fast as he could with Natsumi and Giroro trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Walk happened just this year. He helped me practice by being my dadmom taking me to the front before departing for the recognition ceremony.**


	4. Tears

Giroro was in his tent polishing his weapons as usual when he heard sobbing. He looked outside his tent and saw a young pink haired girl crouching, faced away from him. He placed his hand on her back.

"Natsumi?"

She turned around. Giroro moved back slightly, surprised by her really young features.

"Dammit! Kururu," he whispered.

"Kururu turned me into a kid again and bullied me and called me names. He was so mean,"

Natsumi sobbed even further. Giroro knew very well that Kururu was behind this. As much as he'd like to give him a piece of his mind, he couldn't leave young Natsumi alone.

"There, there. Don't cry,"

He looked around and saw a hanky being dried out in the sun. He grabbed a stool that Keroro uses when he hangs the clothes and used it to reach for the hanky. He went down and went in front of Natsumi. Natsumi looked up and Giroro wiped her tears. Natsumi sniffled and smiled.

"Better?" he asked, stroking her back.

Natsumi nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you to Kururu to change you back," he told her.

Natsumi took a deep breath and put on the cutest warrior face she had.

"We'll take him on," she said.

This put a smile on Giroro's face seeing Natsumi being all tough again. Natsumi's expression softened.

"Thanks Giroro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tears based on when I was 12. My classmates made me the lead of his sick perverted jokes and I cried. So he comforted me.<br>**


	5. Prayers

Giroro, as usual, sat outside in the open, tending his sweet potato dinner. The whole household was quiet. The Hinatas have all gone to bed because it was near the exams. Giroro was barely able to keep up with Natsumi. She leaves early, and then comes home early only to lock herself up in her room with takeouts to study as hard as she could. He'd caught himself staring at her window, hoping that she'll at least look out, but he knew life's cruelty better. He just sighed and began to look up.

"At least she'll share some sweet potatoes with me" he plead.

He felt embarrassed for sounding so desperate. Giroro was one who believed strongly in science. He just brushed off his attempted prayer and he removed his sweet potato from the fire. He put another sweet potato in the fire and later, he made a realization too late.

"Idiot, she's not coming," he whispered to himself.

He continued to cook it anyway and munched on the sweet potato he cooked earlier. When it was done, he was also finished with his first sweet potato, so he just held the second one in his hand, not knowing what to do with it.

"Do you have some more?"

Giroro froze at the sound of that voice. Blood rose out to his already red face. He put on his unemotional mask again and turned around. Sure enough, Natsumi's sleepy smile was there to greet him.

"I thought you were getting a good rest for your exams?" he asked as he handed her the sweet potato when she sat on the log next to him.

She muttered a 'thanks' before answering his question.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep," She nibbled on the sweet potato. "I smelled your sweet potatoes and missed them,"

"I see,"

There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"How about I make you some for tomorrow?"

Natsumi's face lit up.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Giroro nodded in reply.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

Giroro thought that it was the end of their conversation, but she didn't leave yet. Her sweet potato was still halfway done.

"So, how was school?"

Natsumi lifted her eyebrow. He would understand why because he usually never asks questions like that, so it came out as a surprise to Natsumi, but she answered it anyway. She began going about various things from Math to teachers and at some point Saburo, but Giroro tried to ignore how Natsumi would light up about it. Natsumi had also asked him about the happenings in the house and Giroro replied that Keroro enjoyed his freedom by slacking off.

"He did do some chores but he spent his remaining time building gunpla and television," Giroro assured.

Natsumi snickered. From how he stated it, she felt assured that she won't worry about invasion plans for now. Suddenly, everything grew quiet and Natsumi yawned.

"Well, there goes slumber. Hey, Giroro, I… have to go to bed, okay? Don't forget to give me some sweet potatoes,"

She sleepily bid him goodnight before dragging herself upstairs. Giroro stiffened a bit. He was shocked that fate, for once, had been kind to him. For the first time, he felt a force out there watching over him. He looked up and mouthed a 'thank you' to the vast open of stars.

In the morning, Natsumi rushed to the kitchen. Due to her slight insomnia the previous night, she woke up five minutes late. She was about to take some toast from the kitchen when she noticed something in the dining area. She approached it and saw a sleeping Giroro with an arm curled around a lunchbox and a piece of paper underneath the other. She carefully lifted his arm to get some kind of clue. She was scared that it might be some kind of invasion scheme, but when she read it, she saw her name and a short message.

"Here are the sweet potatoes I promised" with a skull insignia at the bottom.

Natsumi felt herself smile at Giroro's friendly gesture.

Giroro woke up and panicked immediately at the absence of the lunchbox. He scanned the room to see if it fell anywhere but he wasn't able to find it. He was about to get a feeling of a heart attack when he noticed a piece of paper stuck on his hand.

_Thank you Giroro for remembering about your promise last night. You really brightened my stressful day!_

_723_

He was disappointed that he wasn't able to witness Natsumi eat his sweet potatoes with satisfaction but he was still happy to know that he had made Natsumi happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest one I've written so far... Happened last year I guess. I'm Catholic BTW and prayed that he would be there.. voila! He passed by me. Moments later, I prayed he'd sit and talk to me, then he came and talked to me... :)) Cause God is epic like that!**


End file.
